My Not-So-Secret Stalker
by kittyCatty256
Summary: "It all made sense, and yet...I'd thought my lady was better than that." To all of you who don't like Marinette, I'm on your side. Here's a story I wrote to vent my frustrations out about her. Slight Adrien x Lila, please don't judge me for it. In which Marinette's confession goes horribly wrong, and a one-sided reveal occurs. My first story on here ever, please be nice. ;-;


Hey guys! This is my first story. So no judgement here, unless I'm judging you. ;) If you don't like it, don't read it! And if you like Marinette, get out. This story isn't for you. Time to expose Maritrash for the crap she is. She needs to be taken down a couple notches. My precious Chat deserves better than her!

* * *

Marinette's Point of View

It wasn't supposed to be this way. I thought when I confessed to Adrien, life would be perfect. He would finally notice me, and tell me that he loved me too. We'd start dating, he'd ask me to the school dances, and I would end up working under Gabriel Agreste: first as his intern, and then as an employee. Adrien and I would stay together after high school, and would propose after we graduated college. We'd get married on July 17th at an adorable park, and have our honeymoon in London. Then we'd be happily married, being that cute married couple everyone loves. We'd have two kids, Hugo and Emma, though we'd eventually have a third, maybe a girl named Lucy? We'd also get a hamster, or maybe a cat. Our family would be beautiful and we'd live out our days in absolute bliss.

Instead, the world crashed and burned around me.

I choked back another sob, laying out on my chaise and wishing I could take it back. Tikki rubbed my hand as comfortingly as possible, having given up her whispered, soothing comments as she realized they were doing nothing to comfort me. I couldn't help it; I'd been rejected by the love of my life. Alya was around earlier, threatening to beat the blond model for his behavior. I told her no, though I did appreciate the gesture. She was a great friend, better than I deserved.

Chloe. It was always Chloe. She ruined my life, but this time was different. Adrien had seemed distant recently, but I had finally managed to get him alone. I'd told him how I felt, avoiding his gaze, and there was silence. And more silence. And more silence.

Finally I met his gaze, and even though he tried to hide the disgust in his eyes, I saw it all the same time. "I'm sorry, Marinette..." I braced myself, expecting to be let down for another girl, only to get punched to the gut upon hearing, "You're a...a great classmate, but your behavior towards me...It's obsessive fangirling. Chloe...She told me about how you know my schedule. And have all sorts of pictures of me. I just...I'm not comfortable with that." We stood there awkwardly, and he rubbed the back of his neck looking nervous. "Plus, well, Lila asked me out just yesterday...I told her I would give it a try."

I broke into tears and ran away. I wasn't sure what else I was supposed to do. He didn't chase after me; he didn't need to. I knew he wasn't interested in me; he was too out of my league. But Chloe...Chloe told him. Chloe made me out into a creepy stalker. He thought I was an obsessive fangirl. He probably thought I saw nothing besides his looks! But I didn't. There was so much more to my crush besides that!

I'd torn down my pictures and schedule, unable to bare the sight, but I hesitated on one. It was a picture Adrien and I took with Juleka and Rose after Reflekta. I had kept it as one of the only legitimate photos I had of Adrien, let alone _with_ him. Instead, I clung to it, and it still was crumpled up within my fist now.

Why would Chloe do this to me? Why would Adrien choose _Lila_ , a filthy liar, over me?

"Marinette!" Tikki squeaks from beside me, trying to shake me up. "Marinette, you have to cheer up! You have to transform into Ladybug! There could be an akuma. Come on, come on, get up. You could be an akuma target, you have to go! You can't get akumatized. Please, Marinette, please!"

I manage to stand up, forcing back my sobs and tearing the picture in my hand in two. "I-I'm sorry, Tikki. I can't be Ladybug. Not now...I can't do this anymore."

Tikki flies in front of my face in an obvious panic. "No. No, Marinette, no! You can't-"

She doesn't get to finish, because I rip the earrings from my ear and send her back into a dormant state. Taking a deep breath, I pull out the box from where it's buried in my desk, putting them back inside. It isn't hard to get to Master Fu's even without Ladybug's speed and easier form of transportation, and I leave the box on his doorstep. He'll find another suitable Ladybug, someone else who can dress in spots and save the world. Someone who isn't an obsessive, disgusting stalker.

Then I make my way to Chloe's house, rubbing my eyes to try and keep the tears at bay. She's my last bit of unfinished business. Then I can do what I need to do.

* * *

Adrien's Point of View

It was plastered all over the news. Chloe was in tears, fighting so hard to convince the police that it wasn't her fault. It was shocking, how upset she got over the death of someone she hated. I wasn't even sure if there was a _reason_ for her to have to defend herself. It was obvious what had happened: Marinette had committed suicide.

I should have felt worse. I was sad, of course. She died way before her time, and she certainly didn't deserve to die by throwing herself off of Chloe's father's hotel. If I'd been Chat Noir, maybe I could have saved her. Even if I detested how she behaved towards my civilian form, I would have saved her if I'd know. But I hadn't, and now Marinette Dupain-Cheng was dead and the school was closed to let everyone have a chance to come to terms with what had happened.

I only fully realized the extent of what I had done by rejecting the bluenette for her habit when Alya was re-akumatized, this time as Vengeance. Ladybug made a late appearance, but it wasn't _Ladybug_. Not my Ladybug. She was different, introducing herself as Fortune. She had long blonde hair, and I had no idea where she'd come from.

But it didn't take long to put the pieces together. Marinette was dead, and Ladybug was gone. They both had blue eyes and blue hair. They both seemed to like Adrien, while often seeming unimpressed by Chat. It all made sense. Marinette's disappearances always correlated to akuma attacks. She always had some lame excuse for it. She knew more about Ladybug than she probably should, and Ladybug knew her. When Ladybug went on a "secret" mission during the Evillustrator attack, Marinette was on a date with the artist and helping me try and get his akuma. Marinette was Ladybug, and Ladybug was Marinette. It all made sense, and yet...

I'd thought my lady was better than that.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, guys. Like I said, this is my first story, so please be nice. I'm already really scared to get judged because my writing is bad. ;-; Hopefully you enjoyed this story. Clumsinette got what she deserved. I'm happy to have done it, she deserved some fanfiction that exposed her for what she is. :p Maybe if this gets a good response, I'll write another one-shot, or maybe even a short chapter story. If you liked this, maybe think about favoriting or reviewing this? It'd be awesome to know if my writing is any good, or to get constructive feedback.

Hugs and kisses, xoxoxo, see you soon! :)


End file.
